Come Back For You
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Ray rescues Allie from a burning field after getting caught by Heller, they share quite an affectionate moment together as Ray tends to a wound that was inflicted onto Allie's back. Admitting to each other that they are important to each other's lives. a fluff Rallie story (Ray x Allie) fanfic that I hope you read and review.


Come Back For You

Ray ran across the flaming fields as he finally reached Allie, who was knocked unconscious as she laid on the ground tied up. Gabe was keeping Heller's attention while Ray proceeded to cut Allie's ropes and finally lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

"You're gonna be OK Allie. We just need to get you some medical attention and some water, you'll be fine so just stay with me." Ray spoke to Allie as he ran to the nearest boulder outside of the flaming grounds to prop her up.

Allie scrunched her brows as she finally came to, "Ray...h-how did you find me after...after I was caught by Heller?" she asked Ray as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs.

Ray looked at her and smiled, "We followed your scent, kinda hard **NOT** to know where you are when you're wearing a strong hand lotion. Bob found you easy enough."

"Ha-ha too funny wise guy, well I'm glad you two are here anyways...I was honestly scared of what would have happened to me if you didn't come to rescue me." Allie admitted as Ray wiped her forehead with a cloth he pulled from his breast pocket on his vest.

Ray stopped wiping her forehead to gaze into her eyes sincerely, "Allie even if Bob couldn't pick up your scent, I wouldn't have stopped a single second to find out where you were."

"My knight in shining armor...I think that is the sweetest thing you've ever told me. But I wish it was under different circumstances instead of a flaming field of death and pain." Allie chuckled back to Ray as he finished wiping her forehead.

The two laughed and heard that the other Masters finally arrived to help out Gabe with Heller, and as soon as Ray heard the battle go back into their favor he focused his attention back at Allie. Who was staring at him with heavy eyes.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Ray asked gently, "You did take a pretty nasty fall after Heller pushed you down when we got here."

Allie winced in pain, "I feel something warm on my back near the center of my spine and it hurts like heck."

Apologizing with his eyes and a red face, Ray felt up Allie's shirt to her spine to discover that she was indeed bleeding. Allie had received a horrible slash to the back from one of Heller's creatures and it was finally beginning to bleed quicker now that she was off of the ground.

"You're bleeding from a large scratch on your back, you must have gotten hit with Razorkinder earlier when we arrived. I have some bandage on me to wrap you up but you gotta promise not to slap me OK?" Ray said as he patted his bag on the ground next to him with an awkward smile on his face.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes "Ray, I'm bleeding severely on my back and I feel like I got hit with a racehorse. You've seen me topless before on accident when we were living under the same roof, so I'm giving you permission to wrap a bandage around my body."

"Alright! No need to be snappy, I was just doing the gentleman thing by asking permission first before I see you half topless." Ray replied defensively as he got out the ace bandage that he had.

The battle was raging hard around them again as Allie lifted her shirt half-way to where Ray could see the bleeding. Blushing like mad, he began to wrap the ace bandage around her body as softly as he could without causing her pain.

Allie flinched a few times but said, "At least it's you and not Gabe."

"Oh yeah? Why's is it better for me to see you half-topless and not Gabe?" Ray asked Allie curiously as he was half-way finished wrapping her up.

Allie blushed and replied back, "Because of reasons you don't need to know about."

"Now you've just made me curious. Please explain why you would rather have me see you half-topless and not Gabe?" Ray asked Allie again with a raised eyebrow while gazing into her eyes.

After a moment of contemplation, Allie finally did something that took him off guard. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but it was tender at the same time that really threw Ray off guard. Who was in shock but his body quickly returned her affection by kissing her back. It wasn't a nasty kiss that they would see other teenagers do, it was a simple kiss on the lips that they would see their individual parents do to show affection. Which made the kiss all the more sweeter.

When they finally broke apart Allie said to him breathlessly, "Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yeah I think it does, but I think you could have explained that just as easily with words Allie." Ray chuckled as he finished of her wrapping with a blushing face.

Allie blushed herself as she replied, "I know you're much more of a visual and hands on learner. So I thought a kiss would be the best visual you could get out of me."

They laughed together as they finally heard a victory cry in the distance, signaling that the battle was finally over.

"Come on, I'll carry you back to where you can get some REAL medical assistance." Ray said as he lifted her up bridal style in his arms.

Allie leaned her forehead up against his, "I thought you gave me some GREAT first aid though... I think I need another dosage of that special treatment we shared."

"You're hopeless, you know that right?" Ray laughed as he leaned in quickly to give her a swift kiss on the lips before anyone saw them. "Just remember that no matter what. I'll always come back for you."

Allie nodded her head and they walked to Master Nadia, Master Chavez, and Gabe who were waiting for them to return. Both of them knowing that they shared something personal that they would never truly forget.


End file.
